What did you say to me?
by Potiphar
Summary: Set after 2X09. Marion talks to Guy and Robin. Better than Summary, I promise!


Set after 2x09

**Guy****'****s POV**

Gisbourne walked along the corridor. Planning what he was about to do. He knocked on Marian's door.

"Enter" he heard her call. He fumbled in his pocket as he entered. Marian looked up,

"Oh hello Sir Guy." Why did he have to be so nervous? He was only asking a question. How hard could it be?

"Marian, Um… um." Argh why did he have to stumble up? And she was looking at him a little bit weirdly. Uh-Oh.

**Marian****'****s POV**

What does he want? He seems to be fumbling in his pocket. Wow, this isn't the Guy I know. He is normally so, what's the word? Oh yes, decisive. But what on earth was he doing? After all he seems so flustered and I want to know why. Most of my questions were answered as he knelt in front of me.

**Guy****'****s POV**

OK. She looks shocked, I haven't even said anything yet. 

"Marian, will you marry me?" She just stood there.

**Marian****'****s POV**

WHAT!! What did he just ask me? But I can't say yes, because I am engaged to Robin Hood. What do I say?

"Um.. Guy, can I think about it? I would also like to go and think in the fresh air." Uh-Oh, he's looking at me weirdly. 

**Guy****'****s POV**

Why does she need to think about it? Oh yes, she punched me at the alter

"Um, very well if you really need to. You may have two hours and then you must tell me." I could see her trying to think of an excuse to make it longer.

**Marian****'****s POV**

Argh. I need longer than two hours to talk with Robin. What do I do?

"Thank you Sir Guy. I will take a walk in the forest."

"I will send a guard with you." Uh-oh.

"Sir Guy, please. I will be fine on my on. Please, I cannot think with someone else there."

**Guy****'****s POV**

I can't send her without a guard. She might not come back. But if I do send a guard she will think that I do not trust her.

"Very well. I shall await your answer."

**Marian****'****s POV**

Finally I am out of those castle walls. I must go and find Robin.

_20 minutes later_

I walk towards the camp and call for Robin. Within a few moments he has appeared. He grins at me before seeing my face.

"What is wrong Marian?"

**Robin****'****s POV**

What is wrong. I know that something is wrong. She looks like she has just had a big shock.

**Marian****'****s POV.**

"Robin." I can hear myself stuttering "Robin. Guy, just.. Just proposed to.. To me"

I can see his face, he hates this. Why did I come and tell him so soon?

**Robin****'****s POV**

I'm gonna kill him. I really will kill him! Proposing to Marian. I turn and thump the nearest tree in frustration. I see Marian wincing.

"Sorry. It's just that I got locked in a cave by the Sherriff yesterday. And where was Gisbourne by the way?" She looks embarrassed.

"Marian? What else is it?"

**Marian****'****s POV**

I was hoping not to tell him. Oh great.

"Well he was in Locksley, and so was the night watchman." I see him hang his head. "I know that I promised not to do anything, so I didn't- the night watchman did. I almost got hung but Gisbourne and Allan saved me, and he made me promise never to leave him"

Robin's head had jerked up at the name of Allan.

"Allan helped you?"

"Yes, he dressed up as me and shot a few arrows and ran from a couple of guards. It was his idea. Now I owe him and Guy my life. But what do I do?" He looked troubled.

**Djaq's POV**

Djaq looked at Robin and Marian talking and when she saw that Robin had stopped and Marian looked close to tears. Next thing she knew, Robin had pulled Marian into an embrace. Both of them walked over to the fire. Djaq wanted to know what was wrong. She looked over at Will with a questioning look. He just looked puzzled.

**General POV**

The whole gang were watching Marian and Robin. They watched as Robin took her hand and led her into the forest. The way they were acting was like somebody had died. But they didn't notice anything around them. They walked side by side and talked.

**Guy's POV**

I shouldn't have followed her, now if she sees me she'll think I'm stalking her. What! She's talking to Robin Hood! Why is she crying? Oh I wish I could go to her but then Robin would kill me. Maybe if I left the Sherriff but then he'll want to know why and he'll mock me for going after a lady. Would she be happy if I stopped going after Robin Hood? Oh, damn, they're tuning around I better run.

**Marian's POV**

Hang on, what did I just see? I whisper to Robin,

"I think, I just saw Guy run away, he's stalking me!"


End file.
